


Motionless

by Totally_Legit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Videotaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Legit/pseuds/Totally_Legit
Summary: "I'm doing this." He lets Youngjae know. "And it's gonna be okay. You won't even know."
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After three months of blankly staring at my two works """"in progress""" I finally decided to set them aside and write something entirely different.

Youngjae is so beautiful. Jaebum fluffs up the pillow under his head to see him better. He looks so peaceful in the blue moonlight falling in through the uncovered windows. He’s stunning. Angelic.

He is also, unfortunately, a side-sleeper. Half of his face is buried in the pillow under him, chubby cheek squished against the fabric. His left leg stretched out under him, his right one bent at the knee and lying tight on top of the crumpled blanket that he’s holding like a plush toy, cuddling into the soft cotton.

He’s turned a little towards on his belly, the way that he’s lying motionless, with his angled up leg. And while every degree in that direction covers more of his beautiful face and deliciously edible front view, Jaebum does not in the slightest dismiss the body parts that get more exposure from the position.

His butt. Yes, he’s talking the butt. It looks so good, even in the ugly pajama pants, since Youngjae always, just always has to wear long pants and baggy T-Shirts to sleep. Even the dark blue fabric and smiley-cloud print don’t take away from the perfectly round curve and full flesh that taunt Jaebum to just reach out and touch.

He does, at least a little. He lifts his hand off the mattress and it feels like it weighs a ton and slowly reaches forward to the sleeping beauty laid out next to him. Youngjae isn’t a light sleeper by far, but not the  _heaviest_ either. A sudden noise or a motion too rash could potentially wake him from his peaceful slumber and that’s the last thing Jaebum wants. Or could deal with.

He stops, his fingertips centimeters away from the fabric of Youngjae’s shirt and hesitates. He can hear the long calm breaths he’s emitting, oblivious, dreaming. Jaebum bridges the last gap, holding his own breath like on instinct and places his shaky fingers gently against the Pajama pants, right underneath the waistband, where the white Shirt hangs over it. Youngjae does not flinch and Jaebum releases the breath he held in a long, heavy sigh.

The flannel is warm against his skin and even though he doesn’t put enough pressure to really feel it, he imagines the giving flesh underneath that would bend away if he grabbed it with fervor. He can’t, he can’t press in harder and it takes him every bit of self-control to keep his touch light, feathery. To pretend it isn’t there. To pretend he isn’t touching at all. But he is.

He lays his palm flat against, feels enough to make out the unevenness of the fabric and he’s yearning to not feel it. To get it out of the way and touch, really touch what he knows is hidden away underneath. He moves his hand up, so slowly, so carefully while listening to Youngjae’s breathing, monitors the faint rise and fall of his upper body to notice any irregularities immediately.

The hem of the T-Shirt catches against his fingers as he moves them upwards and it doesn’t stop him, he keeps going, pushes it up along, up up up. When he makes it past the waistband, the shirt bunching up against his wrist and the pads of his fingers come in contact with velvety, warm, naked skin he shudders, sucks in air between his teeth as if he received an electric shock. And he might have just.

It feels good. Even better. God, so much better than what he expected. He checks, for a moment, if Youngjae is still sleeping and then he pushes even further up, dragging his palm flat against the skin, feeling its softness, feeling the little baby hair, feeling everything as he moves all the way up to his ribs, pulling the shirt along and exposing the skin he just touched to the air of the room and to his eyes, that involuntarily lock into place, hungry to eat up the bit of nudity he caused.

Youngjae does react and Jaebum holds his breath, instinctively wanting to pull his hand away as if he burned himself, but he wonders if the rash motion would not stir Youngjae more, so he keeps it where it is, motionless against his ribcage. Youngjae barely twitches before he’s completely calm again and despite the burning desire to touch more of him, all of him, Jaebum holds still for another while. He’s restless inside, Youngjae’s skin is burning a hole into his palm and he bites his teeth together to keep quiet.

The exposed bit of Youngjae’s side and back reflects cool moonlight like a precious sculpture. He can make out the dark marks and lines of his recent tattoo, making him look even more like a piece of art than he’s always looked. Jaebum slowly, carefully drags just his thumb through the valley between two of Youngjae’s ribs, enjoys the contrast between soft flesh and hard bone. When he eventually moves back down to his hips, he stretches out his fingers, determined to feel as much surface as he can, his thumb against his back and the rest of his fingers splayed out around his side.

He knew, from the very moment he felt a hint of naked skin under his fingertip, he wouldn’t stop there. He couldn’t possibly stop there. He knows it’s dangerous. He knows the further he goes the higher the risk of Youngjae waking up, catching him in the act and he shivers under the brief thought. His pinky is first to dig under the waistband of the flannel pajamas, unapologetically nosy. Pushy. His ring finger follows, then his middle finger. Jaebum’s muscles are tense, expecting and dreading equally. He hears his own, heavy breaths overtake and drown out Youngjae’s quiet ones and they’re so loud in the silence of the night.

The skin is the same, no matter how far down he goes, but he feels the flesh give more easily beneath his touch, so soft and plush and Jaebum doesn’t stop until the whole of his hand is inside, the waistband closing around his wrist and he has one bouncy cheek cupped perfectly in his hollow hand.

The shudders, the goosebumps, the fire licking through his insides and the air that feels too thick to breathe have Jaebum want to die on the spot, just fall and let it consume him until he’s nothing but an unworthy pile of ashes by Youngjae’s feet. His fingers cramp up in his attempt to keep them from closing down, squeezing what they hold. His conscious brain and his other brain fighting for dominance. He can’t, he can’t squeeze but he wants to. He wants to squeeze so hard that he leaves bruises on the flawless skin. He wants to see the imprints of his fingertips there, in broad daylight with Youngjae’s whole body splayed out nude for him.

He keeps his palm flat, comforting against the skin that teases to burn him alive and yet lies so innocently sweet and motionless beneath his touch. It’s only after what feels like an eternity that Jaebum realizes he’s sweating. Realizes that his breathing labors more with every passing second instead of calming down. That his muscles, contracting and loosening do not stop fighting, do not stop tempting him to give in to his urges to take and claim.

He presses just a little. Not a squeeze, no, just his whole hand flat against the squishy surface and presses a little. Just to feel a bit of the bouncy flesh and his breath stutters when he does. It hurts a little and he shifts where he lies. He shouldn’t. Should he? He sucks his lips into his mouth, biting down on them and frees his other, previously unoccupied hand to press it carefully against his crotch. He’s fucking hard as a rock. Of course he is, with his hand down the back of Youngjae’s pants, but  _god_ , this is so inappropriate.

‘Youngjae is asleep’ He thinks. ‘Youngjae doesn’t know. Youngjae _won’t_ know.’ Releasing another shuddery breath he rubs his palm against himself, arousal sizzling in his veins and his other hands mirrors the motion without his conscious doing, small rubbing motions against Youngjae’s butt. It’s heaven and hell in one single space. It feels so good, the bit of stimulation he allows himself more pleasurable than anything has ever been. But he also knows he can’t so more. He can’t move faster, he can’t touch harder, he can’t or Youngjae will wake up and catch him, find him out.

He’s not sure he even feels as good, as arousing under his hand as he thinks he does. Sex happens in the head they say. It’s his head, short-circuiting over the fact that he is, in fact, touching Youngjae’s butt, naked skin on skin and that knowledge alone has his arousal skyrocket. He can’t stop.

He presses his lips together, determined to keep in the filthy sounds he wants to release so bad, the moans of pure, unadulterated pleasure as he rubs and squeezes himself through his boxers, a little rough but nut enough anyways. His cock twitches yearningly in his palm and he pulls his other hand free, slides it back up out of the pajamas and back up his side and back, skin feeling even silkier the more hasty his motions are.

Youngjae stirs. Jaebum stops dead. He wasn’t careful enough. There is a tiny noise, a cute little grumble and Youngjae barely shifts before he seems to fall back into the depths of sleep. Jaebum can’t control his raspy breath. He’s too horny, too turned on and too far gone.

His arm shakes when he brings it back down and his fingers, his ruthless, shameless fingers dig into the waistband. Not to slide underneath this time. To get a hold of it, grab it firmly, but as careful as he can manage. It is not easy. It takes an eternity and Jaebum has to take his other hand off himself for help. But he grabs it nonetheless and pulls it down.

His body shudders in want when he bares Youngjae’s bottom, a perfect round curve, glowing blue-ish like the moon itself. Jaebum thanks whatever deity might sit in heaven that Youngjae wears out his pajamas until they’re barely more than cloth rags, the waistband so loose he can actually pull it down far enough, despite Youngjae lying on it, just far enough to tug it under the curve of his butt, free just enough naked skin that it has his mind spin and fog up.

Youngjae is so beautiful. Jaebum shoves his hand back into his own boxers rashly, grabs himself tightly and soundlessly moans over the pleasure that races through his body. His jittery hands find their way back onto Youngjae’s skin, Youngjae’s delightful, giving skin. His eyes can follow the traces he paints with his fingertips, invisible patterns, but in his mind they burn with yellow flames. The multitasking is tough, his left hand wants to speed up and jerk himself hard and with no reserve and at the same time he attempts to keep his other hand exert a gentler pressure, a soft, innocent massage. He falters, feels his fingertips dig too deep into the tender flesh and it resists, pushes back and draws away. A tiny wiggle and the faintest of soft noises over his actions. The adrenaline invading his veins and senses have his arousal multiply tenfold, have his hips buck into his own palm while he relaxes his grasp, flattens his pokey fingers against Youngjae’s skin.

It hurts. His poor cock is throbbing in his grip, desperate and wanting. ‘There’s no more you can do’ His brain tells him ‘No further you can go.’ He’s breathing short, arrhythmic pants that don’t seem to be able to deliver enough oxygen to his lungs. He allows his palm a wide circling motion, covering as much of the cheek as he can, his fingertips bumping against the stretched out waistband tucked away under the curve of the flesh. And as he finishes the movement, consciously or unconsciously he can no longer tell, his fingers drag too close to the middle, sliding between the firmly closed cheeks. He chokes on his own spit when he feels Youngjae’s puckered rim against the pads of his fingers, the heat from the depths of his body radiating from there through the entirety of his being. Oh how much he wants it.

Youngjae twitches, Jaebum tears his hand away too quickly. He’s shaking in need and Youngjae’s form remains still. He sits up, delirious, pulling his boxers down under his balls and finally grabs himself right, flicking his wrist in quick, routine motions. It doesn’t take him much. Not with how riled up he is, not with the view, not with the whole  _situation_ . He groans under his breath, not completely able suppress every sound when he feels the heat boil over. He shudders and comes hard, releasing his filthy mess all over Youngjae’s backside.

He sucks in a harsh gasp when he watches what he’s done, how wet, glistening splatters of cum land on the velvety skin. A drop slowly dribbles down the curve of Youngjae’s butt, reflecting blue moonlight like a piece of forbidden art. Stains on a masterpiece that make it whole and more unique. They shouldn’t be there, Jaebum signed it as if he were the creator, as if he owns it. Shame and guilt sink heavily into his stomach as he sits and fights for air, his fist still curled around his spent cock.

He tucks himself back into his boxers when his breaths calmed and carefully reaches out for Youngjae’s waistband to pull it back up. Hiding his secret signature, hiding it along with Youngjae’s perfection. The fabric is too dark itself to make out where the wetness stains it, but he imagines he can still see it, knowing exactly where it is supposed to be. He pulls the Shirt back down too, hiding away the enticing skin and flattens the cooled fabric with the palm of his hand until it takes back the warmth of his body.

Jaebum curls under his blanket and scoots in, an illusion of contact, but he puts his hand between them, innocently places his knuckles against the spot where Youngjae’s pajama pants are slightly damp as if it was on accident. He attempts not to think about how there will be a nasty whiteish stain tomorrow, a very telling one and closes his eyes to the calming even breaths to lull him to sleep. 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Youngjae smiles at him over the breakfast table. He’s sipping a coffee and his hair is delightfully tousled. He’s still in his white baggy T-Shirt, but he swapped out the flannel pajama pants for a pair of ratty sweats. Jaebum avoids to meet his eyes before he mumbles “Morning” back then he, too, grabs a coffee. Youngjae’s eyes narrow slightly while he watches him return from the coffeemaker and slump into a chair. He opens his mouth, a mild frown playing around his brows. But before a word makes it past his lips there is a sudden awful noise coming from the hallway as if something crashes to the ground. Their heads swirl around to the door equally startled. Jackson falls through the doorway, rumbling about and yelling and whatever Youngjae had wanted to say, remains unspoken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunch break porn :D Hf

Youngjae’s feet drag against the ground. His weight is heavy on Jaebum’s shoulder and he’s gasping and grunting under it. It must be his birthday. Well – to be fair. It  _is_ his birthday. And he had a wonderful party that had lots of drinks. And Yugyeom and Bam Bam made him the prettiest gift, cheering Youngjae to down one shot and another and one more. It was quite the joy and now Youngjae is  _wasted_ . He doesn’t even open his eyes on their way to his bed and Jaebum is pretty sure that the last time he went to the bathroom he threw up.

He drops his heavy load onto the mattress with a huff. Youngjae falls like dead weight and then he’s lying there, motionless, limp. It doesn’t matter how shitfaced he is, Jaebum thinks when he reaches for his belt without hesitation. He’s still fucking gorgeous. And he doesn’t react in the slightest when Jaebum pulls his belt free and plops open the buttons of his pants.

He doesn’t mind Youngjae drinking. He’s very cute when he’s drunk. Unusually clingy and still just as cheerful and easily excitable as he is sober. He remembers the very first time he experienced a drunk Youngjae, how it had his heart beat fast and his mind topple over in surges of affection and embarrassment when Youngjae threw himself straight across his lap. Now he’s admittedly too wasted to be cutesie. He’s completely motionless, even when Jaebum wrestles the pants off his legs and throws them to the ground.

“Youngjae?” He asks gently when he shoves his hands underneath his shirt, drags his palms up his warm torso to pull it off over his head. He makes some sort of “Hnnh.” But doesn’t react any more than that.

Jaebum doesn’t mind to take care of him one bit. And he’s barely even ashamed of the fact that he goes on to take off his socks, too. His watch and the bracelet. And then the panties. Now, is there any reason for Youngjae having to sleep naked? No. Not really. But he doesn’t seem to care, Youngjae, that is, head dead on the pillow, hair splayed out around it and limps heavy in the sheets.

Yes, Jaebum’s crotch tingles when he bares the last bit of Youngjae’s body so shamelessly. When he pulls the panties down, more slowly than he stripped all the rest of his clothes. His mouth waters involuntarily when he uncovers his soft cock and he drags the fabric down his legs with his hands tight and even against the flesh. He feels the soft skin glide past his palms all the way down to his ankles where he finally pulls it off the feet and drops it onto the pile on the ground.

It’s a picture straight from heaven. Like a fantasy and yet better. Youngjae, nude as god made him sprawled out on his bed, eyes closed and breathing even, oblivious, pure. Pure sin.

‘He’s passed out’ Jaebum tells himself. ‘He won’t know.’ He kneels on the bed and looks down at his body. ‘You can do whatever, he won’t know.’ He places one shaky hand against his knee, eyeing his beautiful body up and down. There’s a minimal sheen of sweat covering his skin, just enough to make it reflect the ceiling light giving the illusion that he’s glowing. He startles when he realizes that he unconsciously dragged his hand upwards from where it rested at his knee, his fingers splayed out against his leg, fingertips drawing against the inside of his thigh.

He watches Youngjae’s still face with laboring breath, no twitch in his brows, no flutter of his lashes, just parted lips drawing and exhaling even puffs of air. Jaebum shifts and before he knows it he tears on his own clothes, claws into his shirt to throw it off, battle out of his jeans and underwear. The cool air feels nice against his heated skin when he seats on the mattress as naked as, even if way less glorious than Youngjae. He’s admittedly a little exhausted from the party, but a sight like this… He eyes Youngjae’s nude body in its whole perfection. How dare he? How dare he be so beautiful? So seductive?

Jaebum leans forward, over him, looking down at his face. “Youngjae…” He mumbles unconsciously. Youngjae hums and his head lolls to the side, making him look even more innocent and even more inviting. Jaebum raises his hand to wipe a strand of hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. The last remains of his perm make it bounce right back, keeping it fluffy and unruly even after a long day.

Jaebum sits back and hesitates. He chews his bottom lip raw, contemplating. He’s fighting, but he knows he’s already and he leans over to the bedside table to retrieve his phone. ‘Just one’ He tells himself, turns the flash off that might disturb Youngjae even through his closed lids and takes a picture. If only he had his camera. He stares at his phone screen, realizing that there is no way he can capture the whole beauty in a lame, simple photograph, but he snaps a second one just because. How often would he have the chance to see Youngjae like that? To observe him, worship him in a state so vulnerable?

He sets his phone down on the mattress. His spinning, tumbling mind is full of obscene fantasies and he wants all of them, he just doesn’t know where to start. So eventually he leans down and carefully, sweetly presses his lips onto his open mouth in the most innocent of gestures yet so full of naughty promises. When he does, finally set his hands on Youngjae’s naked, well displayed body it feels electrifying, probably enhanced by the forbidden naughtiness of the entire situation. And the fact that Youngjae doesn’t even flinch. He’s sleeping soundly, when Jaebum drags his palms from his neck down his naked chest, mapping out his waist and settling on his hips.

“I want to eat you alive, Youngjae-ah…” He lets him know, somewhere between a whisper and a mumble, looking at his face, then back down to where his hands lie against naked skin. Then he continues his path, down the front of his thighs, his knees, his shins. He grabs his left ankle with both hands and lifts it off the mattress. “I’m gonna start here.” He shares quietly and raises his foot all the way up to his face, pressing a kiss to his big toe. Youngjae’s leg weighs heavy when there is no help, when his muscles are limp. He lets it drop back down. How is he supposed to focus? He wraps both his hands around one thigh as far as he can, feeling the plush flesh give under the pressure. When every other part suddenly seems more inviting wherever he attempts to center on?

He strokes a light touch up over his hipbones, digging one thumb into his navel and eventually cups his pecs into his hollow palms. He feels his own erection pulse between his legs, not sure since when he’s been hard. Of course he is hard, he has all of Youngjae perfection on his display all for himself. Every piece of skin worth a lifetime of attention and he’s got it all at once. He swings one leg over him and settles down onto his hips, skin tickling in arousal from the suggestive position and squeezes the flesh in his hands. How is he supposed to focus? He leans down all the way, until he’s chest to chest with Youngjae and allows his body to weigh him down, burying his face in Youngjae’s neck and breathing in the scent of sweat and booze and skin. “You drive me crazy.” He mutters incoherently.

He presses open mouthed kisses to his throat and collarbone, and because he’s already down there and it seems like they’re begging for it, he replaces one of his hands with his lips and sucks a soft nipple between his teeth. He’s not sure of Youngjae startles or if he imagines it, but it nonetheless spurs him on, has him lick and suck the nub until it perks up against his tongue. He grins against the skin, satisfied and a little proud. “Conscious or not.” He says out loud and looks up to Youngjae’s sleeping face. “Your body likes me.” And then he leans down again to lick the other nipple too and as he does he angles his hips down, feeling the soft skin of Youngjae’s stomach drag against his length.

A surge of pleasure races through him and he doesn’t swallow the moan that tumbles out of his throat, because Youngjae won’t hear it and then he closes his lips tight around the second nipple and sucks on it. And because Youngjae won’t know it he grazes his teeth against the sides of it, nudges the perky tip with his tongue. He notices how labored his breathing becomes and detaches for a moment, checking in with Youngjae’s face and catching a breather and because nothing seems to stir him, the next time he leans down he allows his teeth to close fully and bites down on the sensitive nipple, feeling his cock throb over the notion.

One of Youngjae’s arm jerks, one of his legs too and his head lolls from its one side to the other and Jaebum releases the claw of his teeth and goes back to teasing it with his lips and his tongue and Youngjae falls still again. “I said I’d eat you.” Jaebum lets him know when he detaches again. He looks down between his own legs and watches the mesmerizing view of his stiff cock dishonor Youngjae’s flawless skin and it has him shake. He pauses mid-air, mind racing, a little congested from the overstimulation, so it takes him a bit and when his though process comes to an end he gasps.

“Why should I, Youngjae?” He asks and looks up as if he’d been scolded or held back. “Why should I be content touching you with my hands when you can’t tell the difference anyways?” He crawls backwards on his knees, left and right of Youngjae’s legs and pushes them together in the process. “I’ve wanted this.” He breathes when he lays his palm atop his length to press the underside into the soft flesh of Youngjae’s delicious thigh. “Damn you feel good.” He notices, dragging his erection over velvet skin. His hips move instinctively, rubbing back and forth to create a delicious friction. He leans down onto his free arm, hovering over Youngjae’s torso to let his eyes wander over his closed lids and parted mouth, oblivious to Jaebum’s pleasure.

He slips, while he doesn’t pay attention, his twitching length slipping to the plushy inside of Youngjae’s thigh and he groans under his breath, involuntarily holding back the noise. He looks down, watches himself and in a rush of adrenaline snatches his knees together, tightening them around the outside of Youngjae’s thighs and pushing them together until he’s fully encased between both fleshy flanks. It’s so soft, so giving and so good. Not a single muscle tense under the tender skin they wrap him up perfectly and he ruts his hips to thrust between them, moaning over the sensation.

He knows it could get him off, fucking between Youngjae’s lifeless thighs, but he holds back. He can’t let it end yet. With grinding teeth he slows his motions and pulls his cock free. He curls his hands around his thighs again, just to busy them, to distract himself and drags them upwards. He plays with his thumbs along the protruding hip bones and then again up his waist. His eyes travel and settle on his face the millionth time, drinking in the blessed sight of his dreamy face. The bridge of his nose, the soft cheeks and pouty lips…

“’m sorry.” He mutters when he crawls upwards, following the path of his hands with his full body. To his credit, he hesitates for a moment as he brackets his upper body with his thighs, knees pressing into the mattress. Slowly, as if he’s unsure about his action he leans in until the tip of his erection unapologetically bumps against Youngjae’s baby cheek. “Oh...” He exhales, the sudden arousal taking him by surprise. He should have expected it, but he didn’t, the view and the, just the thought alone really.

Pushing his hard cock into Youngjae’s passed out face is just -it’s just dirty and wrong and so so so good. It feels good, the flutter of skin against his length, but the meaning even more so. Because he can do it, because Youngjae doesn’t even twitch, even when the head of dick nudges against his bottom lip, so soft and slightly wet it has Jaebum almost double over. He reaches over, blindly searches the sheet with one hand until they bump into the small piece of plastic and aluminum he left earlier. He lifts his phone up, opening the camera and fumbling for the recording button. His tip barely pushing between Youngjae’s open lips, misplacing his upper lip in the most sensual way gets reflected on his screen. Jaebum’s eyes flicker between the video and reality, unsure which sight is more arousing.

If Youngjae woke up now, the fantasizes, and blinked up at him through heavy lids and he could just shove his cock into the warm cave of his mouth… His arm muscles falter and the phone falls back between the pillows. “Sorry.” He whispers and scoots back to lean down and cradle his head in his palms. He then peppers kisses on his face, his puffy cheeks and the tip of his nose and closed eyelids. Youngjae twitches and he cards his fingers through his hair, rubbing his scalp until he is calm again. The room is quiet while Jaebum looks down into his angelic face. He’s so peaceful and Jaebum would leave it at that if he wasn’t still that painfully hard. If he hadn’t riled himself up that much.

He settles back on his knees and strokes his hands down his chest, circling his fingers around his belly-button and continues until Youngjae’s pubes scratch his fingertips. His cock is soft when he grazes one finger down the length all the way to the tip where he circles it and lifts it up, pushing it upwards until it lays flat against his stomach. It’s so cute. Jaebum scans his face, his skin is itching. He doesn’t look down when he allows his hand to wander further between his legs, nosy, pushy, with his heart beating fast and heavy in his chest.

With just his middle finger he follows the path down his balls and into the tight space between his cheeks. He can’t, can he?

Youngjae’s legs are heavy when he pushes them out of the way, unwilling to accommodate for him as he squirms between them, bringing his thighs apart for a better access. He shouldn’t, should he?

There is a thrumming noise in his ears, his heart running, stumbling over itself. Now there’s space for his whole hand to find its way down between Youngjae’s legs, reaching for his very, very private parts. The privatest. It is not for Jaebum to touch and he knows it. He knows it well and yet he can’t stop himself when he feels for it, enclosed between his squished cheeks and rubs the pads of his fingers over the puckered skin. It’s like small sparks traveling from his fingertips all throughout his body and he pushes a little harder, just to feel a bit more of it, drag his fingers through Youngjae’s rim and fantasize and play through all the implications in his head while monitoring his sleeping face.

He leans over, despite the challenge of keeping his hand where it is, because he can’t bear to take it away. “I’m doing this.” He lets Youngjae know as he reaches for the dresser. “And it’s gonna be okay.” He assures himself more than anything. “You won’t even know.” Procuring the lube from the drawer is a harder task than expected and he does eventually need to get his other hand to help. Youngjae lies sprawled out beneath him like he’s awaiting, like he’s expecting.

Only when popping the cap open he realizes that his hands are shaking and he’s not perfectly sure if it’s arousal or fear, but it doesn’t stop him, even when he squeezes a bit too hard and some of the cool gel messes his palm and drops straight down onto Youngjae’s angled thigh. He sees the skin twitch, feels his shin make a startled motion against his side and quickly wipes it off, having to admit that the adrenaline surging through his veins definitely is fear.

There’s no shimmer between Youngjae’s lashes, no indication that it was anything more than an unconscious reaction and he hastily drops the lube to grab himself and cover his throbbing cock in a thick layer of it, inhaling sharply over the cold sensation. As if he had better chances to get out of this unscathed if it was over quickly, he suddenly feels in a hurry and it’s not just the desperate desire to feel Youngjae’s heat receive him.

He hoists his thighs further up, a challenge when his muscles are all jelly and the flesh heavy. Before he continues he leans up one more time. He gets close enough to witness the rise and fall of Youngjae’s chest, see and count his even breaths as he reaches for his phone. He presses the record button, pointing the camera down between Youngjae’s legs, noticing that it cuts out his face due to the proximity. The prospect of what he’s about to do is so exciting, he doesn’t even need to peptalk himself anymore, to guide his throbbing length to Youngjae’s hole with his free hand.

The puckered rim is hot and tight against his tip and he grinds his teeth to stay calm, hold the phone still and slowly push inside. The burning heat that spreads from his groin through his body makes his blood boil, when he breaches the tight entrance, coercing Youngjae’s body to sheathe him. He watches the whole thing go down on the screen of his phone and somehow that makes it even hotter. He points the camera up, catching Youngjae’s face just in time to see he brows crinkle and his lips part further as if he was about to moan.

He pushes forward steadily, the slide easy. Partly from the lube, but partly, despite being unprepared, Youngjae’s muscles are just… loose. They’re soft and giving, no tension to keep him out or pull him in. Just soft flesh and stretchy insides and Jaebum shudders over how easily he can press into him.

He keeps going until he almost bottoms out, as far as he can easily manage and he discards Youngjae’s pretty face to record a close-up of his stretched hole, opening up perfectly around his girth. “Will you feel this tomorrow?” He asks, rolling his hips in a small motion, just enough to jostle his thighs and have the lube smeared around his entrance sparkle in the ceiling light. “Will you wonder what happened to you?”

Multitasking is hard. Keeping his cool when Youngjae feels  _so_ good around him. Hold the camera still and retaining his motions slow and small when all he wants to do is bend him in half and fuck his brains out. Until he snaps awake and screams and his insides tighten around him in shock and pain.

He could just stay there, if he were honest, buried to the hilt and fantasize until he comes and fills Youngjae’s guts with his sperm. But he pushes nonetheless, unsteady little thrusts that would make a conscious bottom yell in frustration. But Jaebum only needs to pleasure himself and he does. He pulls out a bit, watching intently on his phone how his cock appears and then vanishes again, swallowed by Youngjae’s greedy hole. He’s mesmerized by the view, by the play of lights and shadows and by the accommodating body. Youngjae is made for this, whether he’s present or not, he’s  _made_ to be fucked.

He twitches occasionally, Jaebum turns the camera just quick enough to capture how his head falls to the side again and once, just one time he makes a small sound, a whiny grumble that has Jaebum’s arousal spike enough that he needs to halt his motions for second, but unable to suppress a gasp. He’s tempted to claim Youngjae’s ass, keep going until he paints him inside out and have him wake up tomorrow with half-dried cum dribbling from his hole. But when he looks up and watches his lips move and his eyes flicker under the closed lids, he changes his mind.

Regretfully he pulls his cock free, despite how angry it twitches in disappointment. And he takes a moment to move the camera closer, capture how his needy entrance gapes at him for a moment before it flutters close around air, shiny with lube and Jaebum pushes his free thumb inside, teasing it and feeling how loose and squishy it is. “You would make the perfect porn star.” Jaebum states, aware that his voice shakes and not really knowing whether he talks to Youngjae or just to his butt. If it weren’t for the tattoos, those stupid identifying tattoos. He strokes his lube-wet hand up Youngjae’s inked waist, tickling the black lines. If it weren’t for them he could crop out his face and upload the footage to a porn site, count the views and whisper into Youngjae’s ear how many men rub one out to his motionless body and needy ass.

He grasps himself, settling on Youngjae’s chest again and focused the cam, despite his hand shaking and getting tired from holding it up. He watches himself jerk his leaking cock furiously. The remaining lube, all warmed up and slippery allowing for an easy, pleasurable slide. He’s getting tired and Youngjae is again deeply asleep and completely and utterly unaware. And that’s all Jaebum needs. His hips buck into his hand when the orgasm that’s been impatiently waiting under his skin finally claws through him. He doesn’t aim well, but it’s enough. Hot cum splashes onto Youngjae’s peaceful face, white streaks of release splattering against his cheek, his chin. Some lands on the pillow and some in his hair, a drop catches in his even brow and a glistening stain marks the plush lips.

Jaebum holds and squeezes himself while the pleasure washes over him, the tingling sensation and relief fog up his brain and then the phone falls back into the sheets and he’s panting through the aftermath, eyes glued to the beauty underneath him, a perfect piece of art. He names it ‘Innocent until proven guilty’ in his head and tilts his face to watch the reflections move over the wet spots he caused.

“You’re dirty.” He breathes and he’s talking to Youngjae, even though he knows it applies to himself more accurately. He can’t leave it there. He can’t let the evidence of his doings bloom so visible on Youngjae’s face. He reaches out and wipes his thumb over the bit on his chin. It smears a streak of white-ish dampness all the way up to the pouty bottom lip. Like hypnotized his drags his thumb further and almost by itself it bends the lips away and the pad of his thumb catches against a hard line of teeth. Jaebum shudders and his barely-soft cock tingles. He doesn’t stop until his thumb is past the teeth and presses against the squishy muscle waiting behind them and his naughty mess dissolves against his tongue.

He can feel the rigid surface against his skin and it twitches and moves underneath as if it’s being tickled. The pad of his finger soaks in warm, wet saliva until he eventually pulls it back to wipe off the remaining stain from his chin. The mental imagine of a mother cleaning her little child like that comes to his mind and it breaks the sexual tension and has him burst out into a small giggling fit. It reminds him of how deliriously tired he is and he finally climbs off Youngjae’s body to throw himself into the sheets. His phone digs into his shoulder and he plucks it free to finally turn off the recording that has been filming nothing but black screen for the last minutes.

He does lift his hand one last time to scoop up the wet spots from Youngjae’s face and wipes it off against the inside of his cheek, careless enough that Youngjae finally grumbles in his cheek and turns his body around onto his side, facing away, pulling up his legs and burying into the pillow.

Jaebum throws the blanket over him before he gets the light switch and curls under his own, pressing a good-night kiss against Youngjae’s ear and falling asleep almost instantly, slumbering like a baby.

Jaebum is warm and content, surrounded by soft, fluffy blankets when he awakes. His lids flutter, but he screws them shut when he notices the blinding brightness in the room indicating that it’s easily the middle of the day. His throat is dry and his mouth furry, but he doesn’t feel like a headache. Only after a moment he realizes the noises that woke him from his peaceful slumber. It takes him some time to sort out what sounds like a voice. If it weren’t so ridiculous he’d almost think someone is masturbating in the room. Somehow like they’re trying not to get caught, suppressed, breathy groans. He listens while his brain reboots slowly.

The sounds are behind him and just when he decides that he should turn around to investigate, they get cut off, only to start anew, though quieter.

Finally he rolls around and blinks his eyes open. He finds Youngjae sitting up against the headboard, looking down at his hands. That hold his phone. Not his phone. His phone. He opens his mouth. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Youngjae curses before he has the chance to speak. His head turns towards him, finds him looking up at him. He swirls the phone in his direction, showing him the screen. “You came on my face you fucking pervert!?” His offended voice makes Jaebum’s guts tingle in affection. His lips twitch into a smile as he watches him rub his face furiously.

Youngjae huffs and takes the phone back to look at it once more, rewinding the short clip to the beginning. Jaebum curls up in the blanket some more and scoots in, nudging his forehead into his thigh and closing his eyes again. He can’t remember having moaned that much as he listens to the video play once more. “I’m getting like, five extra points for this, you darn creep.” Youngjae scolds. “Pffht” Jaebum grumbles in response. Youngjae slaps the top of his head. “You  _videotaped_ me!” He yells in frustration. “You’re going to have to delete that!” Jaebum grumbles some more. “Sure...” He grunts. “After you watched it a 100 times.” He gets another slap on the head, but that was worth it. Just like last night was worth losing five points.

“I’m going to watch this as much as I please.” Youngjae states and lifts up the blanket. “This is seriously so hot. I’m so hot. And I’m going to keep watching it while you suck me off.” Tearing his eyes open Jaebum watches him do a gesturing motion with his elbow. “Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a fun ride. Anyone tired of my kinks yet? :D

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/totallzlegit/)   
>  [ twitter](https://twitter.com/totallzlegit)


End file.
